


The Sisters: A Hobbit Fanfiction

by tegget



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tegget/pseuds/tegget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a group of ragtaggle, unwanted, yet powerful girls who worked as mercenaries for lords and ladies who couldn't be bothered to trouble themselves to solve their own problems? What is said group ran into a group of rather serious dwarves, a hobbit and a wizard who were of on an adventure involving an awful LOT of treasure? [I don't own the Hobbit or the characters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aelith sat high on the cliff face, a stark wind biting at her exposed skin and pulling at her long dark cloak that seemed to blend in with the mountain’s harsh face. Her hood was pulled up and she toyed absently with the whip secured at her side.

From above, a rock clattered past and she reflexively flattened herself against the cliff face, merging with the sturdy rock. Without any other warning, a figure dropped onto the narrow ledge from above, bumping into Aelith.

Recognition dawned and Aelith’s arm snaked out, grabbing the person and pulling them back from the edge.

“Morgul’s blade, Aelith!” exclaimed the stranger. “Are you trying to kill me?” Aelith laughed as the figure pushed back their hood and shook out their long, wavy blonde hair.

“Not today Avice,” Aelith laughed slightly as Avice glowered, though to anyone who didn’t know her, it would have been hard to see due to the black mask covering half her face.

Suddenly, another dark clad (but much shorter) figure dropped in. Avice tensed for a moment, then relaxed.

“Runa,” she greeted. An delicate face peered out at her from beneath the hood, a mischievous grin floating behind her eyes.

“You should really cover your hair Avice, its too noticeable.” Rolling her eyes, Avice complied as Runa turned to Aelith and reported.

“The East entrance is cleared, which is strange, it’s usually guarded at this time of day…” Aelith frowned,

“You’re sure?” Runa cocked an eyebrow, saying wryly,

“We’ve been watching these entrance for the past thirteen days, I’m pretty sure we have their system figured out. Something’s up.” Here, Avice cut in, nodding,

“The North gate is unguarded too, and it’s always guarded.” Aelith frowned,

“What could be drawing the goblins away?” Avice and Runa shrugged. Suddenly, yet another figure joined them from above. Standing, slightly taller than the others, she greeted them all quickly and Aelith wasted no time in asking,

“Well Nienna, what did you find?” She shrugged,

“Nothing the West gate is completely deserted.” Aelith groaned,

“Something is definitely up…”

“Well,” said Nienna, “we’ll just have to wait for-” Interrupting her, another person joined them, this one not so subtly.

“Nora,” scolded Aelith, “we’ve talked about this. Noise attracts attention and we are trying to be stealthy.” The short girl grinned and shrugged jauntily, pushing back her pointed hat.

“Wizards don’t do stealthy.” Runa giggled and Avice frowned. “But that’s not the point,” she went on, “you absolutely had to hear what I saw as soon as possible!” Aelith and Avice perked up, asking simultaneously,

“What?!” Nora grinned, enjoying the sudden attention,

“Well, I was on watch at the South gate last night when the oddest thing happened?”

“If you’re talking about the giant’s ‘disagreement’ Nora, that isn’t news, it was hard to miss-”

“No, no, no!” Nora interrupted Avice. “I had visitors!”

“You had… visitors?” repeated Avice skeptically. Nora nodded her head.

“Well the giant’s were going at it out there and suddenly, BAM, a bunch of dwarves come in!” This piece of news caught the others off guard.

“Dwarves?” asked Aelith and Nora nodded her head impatiently.

“Yes dwarves, are you deaf?” Aelith glared at her. “They just trooped right in and set up camp!”

“Did they see you?” asked Nienna worriedly, but Nora scoffed,

“Psh, no! I was practicing my camouflage spell!” Avice looked at her,

“And I take it it worked?...” Nora nodded proudly.

“When don’t my spells work?” Runa opened her mouth, but Nora hurried on, “Anyway! The moment they settled in, the goblins came in and dragged ‘em off, all thirteen of them!”

“That’s where the goblins are!” exclaimed Runa.

“They’re distracted,” agree Avice. “Now’s our chance to strike at the very heart of the goblin’s kingdom!”

“Don’t be stupid!” Nora laughed. “Kingdoms aren’t like people Avice! They don’t have inner organs! Duh!” The other four turned and looked at her.

“It was a figure of speech…” said Avice.

“Oh!” said Nora, pausing to think before asking. “How do we strike at the kingdom’s heart then?”

“Well,” said Runa, “all the entrances are unguarded…” Aelith nodded,

“And since it’s mysterious and dwarven prisoners that were captured, there is one particular goblin who’ll be holding council to sentence them…”

Nora’s eyes widened in realization and Runa grinned,

“The goblin king!”


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin glowered at the goblin king fearsomely. The other dwarves gathered behind him, nervously eyeing the goblins that were flooding into the throne room.

“I am Thorin Oakenshield,” began Thorin, but the goblin king cut him off unceremoniously.

“YOU are a DWARF!” He laughed mockingly. “That is all the matters. You shall die!” Thorin’s glare never wavered, despite the threat.

"Uh... Thorin?" whispered Kili. Thorin, not turning, gruffly replied,

"What?"

"Um... where's Bilbo?" Here Thorin turned to him, frowning,

"What do you mean, where's Bilbo?" Kili galnced at his brother, Fili nervously,

"Well... he was with us in the cave... and now he's not..." A quick glance at his companions confirmed the truth of this and Thorin growled in frusteration.

However, before he could retort, there was a battle cry. All goblins and dwarves alike turned to see the oddest thing. Running towards them like a maniac was a short, hooded figure.

Laughing, she began throwing things, that, upon contact with the ground (or goblins in some cases) exploded into a plume of smoke. Within seconds the entire thrown room was completely fogged up.

Thorin looked around, tensed and prepared for battle when suddenly a dark figure loomed in the mist.

He brandished his axe with and cry raising it to kill the stranger, but the figure somehow slide their arm along the smooth side of the blade and angling it away. Thorin and Balin looked at the person in shock.

"Point your blades at the enemy Thorin..." The voice was decidedly feminine and as she got closer, Thorin saw he was correct in the assupmtion.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned stubornly and much to his annoyance, she rolled her eyes.

"You did just announce yourself in the entire throne room, it was hard to miss..." He couldn't think of a reply fast enough so she went on, "Anyway, I'm Avice, so if you'll just follow me..."

"Why should I?" he asked, still trying to hold onto some of his pride. She raised her eyebrows,

"First of all, how old are you? Secondly, stay here by all means, your company is not required or desired." With that she turned snagging Bifur and Bofur as she went and dragging them after her.

Thorin grunted, turning away, but Balin caught his shoulder, counseling,

"My lord, perhaps we should follow the lady...." Thorin gave him an incredulous look,

"You want me to follow that insufferable, condesending..." he seemed at a loss for words to describe Avice and Balin was looking at him in amuesment.

"You just met her my lord, I think it's a little soon to be passing judgements on the lady..." Thorin harumphed, but grudgingly followed Avice's retreating figure.

 

***

 

Runa was running around, still throwing smoke bombs. As she ran, she saw two rather attractive younger dwarves cornered by some unpleatsant looking goblins.

Thinking fast, she yelled, "Catch!" They turned in time to catch the smoke bombs she'd tossed them and threw them into the goblins faces. Highfiving, they laughed gratefully, running towards her.

"Thanks!" they exclaimed breathlessly, grinning identically.

"Anytime," she replied grinning as well. They slauted her jokingly, saying,

"I'm Fili!"

"And I'm Kili!" Runa saluted them back,

"The pleasure's all mine," she said. "Right this way gentlemen..." She turned and ran. The brothers exchanged a look, before tearing after her.

"Hey wait a minute," yelled Kili. "Who are you?"

"Runa!" she threw over her shoulder. The twins ran after her, into the smoke and she handed them each a few smoke bombs. They looked at them and then at her in confusion.

"What do we do with them?" Runa shrugged,

"I don't care." Highly mischievous looks appeared on their faces and she raised an eyebrow before turning and continuing to lead them through the fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Aelith face palmed. First Nora and Runa had guilt tricked her into changing the 'complete mission by killing the goblin king' to rescue the attractive and funny dwarves'. Then Nora and Runa had made and carried it out without consulting anyone else.

She stalked into the stupid smoke that they'd filled the throne room with, finally spotting a group of four dwarves huddled together and facing off against way too many goblins.

With a long suffering sigh, she hefted her staff. She took a couple of running steps and then casually flipped over the dwarves to face the goblins.

Without waiting for any of them to recover, she twirled her staff and leapt into action. In minutes, all the goblins were sprawled unconscious or too injured to move.

She turned to the open mouthed dwarves, keeping her satisfied smile to herself; she hooked her staff over her shoulder asking,  
"So... do you want to escape?" They all nodded silently. "All right then follow me... uh..." she paused.”What are your names?"

"Dwalin."  
"Oin."  
"Glion."  
"Bombur." She nodded,  
"Great. This way." They all trooped after her, rather more slowly than she would have liked...

 

***

 

Nienna was having a blast spinning through the horde of goblins taking them out by the handfuls. When she finally paused to wipe her brow, she notice three dwarves struggling against some goblins blocking a bridge out of the throne room.

Remembering their actual purpose, she ran over, easily taking out the goblins with her wicked scythe. The dwarves backed up, nervously eyeing her and she giggled.

"I'm not gonna hurt you... if I wanted you dead, I'd have let the goblins take care of that..." The dwarves seemed to consider this and one of them said,  
"Well true enough... who are you?'

"Nienna," she replied and he nodded gruffly.

"This is Dori and Nori and I am Ori."

"Nice to meet you," Nienna said, "now if you will follow me, we don't want to make the others wait do we?" The dwarves looked at her in confusion.

"Others?"

"Yeah, others," said Nienna matter of factly, "your companions... and mine!" They looked at her apprehensively,  
"There's... more of you?" She nodded excitedly,  
"Oh yeah! You'll love them!"


	4. Chapter 4

Nora was lost. She was very VERY lost. One minute she'd been rather successfully following Runa.

Then Runa had taken after those attractive dwarves and now she... was completely lost...

"Brilliant," she muttered, "I can't find my way through my own magic smoke..." She had taken a couple turns, crossed a couple bridges and eventually found herself walking down a narrow, stone stairway.

As she reached a fork in the path, she paused, looking around helplessly and was just about to resort to eenie-meenie-miney-moe to pick a direction when creepy hissing and loud noises came from one path.

Nora considered for a long moment, the other way seemed safer now, but then again, she was looking for her friends… who were being chased by goblins… probably not the safest or quietest activity known to Middle Earth.

She walked toward the hissing, carefully casting her camouflage spell as she did. Mere seconds later, a short figure came stumbling up the passage.

Due to her camouflage spell and the person glancing over their shoulder in fright, neither could have prevented the collision that happened next. Invisible and visible figure went tumbling to the ground.

The short man stood up, eyes darting about.

“Who’s there?” Muttering to herself, Nora undid the spell as she stood, seeming to appear out of thin air to the poor man. He stared in shock.

“But how… you… who are you?” He finally managed. Nora grinned, “Nora the Silver, wizard and hobbit!” She flourished a bow.

“Really?” asked the man, curious. “A hobbit? So am I! Fancy meeting another hobbit, here of all places!” Nora looked him up and down, “Well so you are! Delighted to meet you…”  
“Bilbo,” he supplied. “Bilbo Baggins to be precise.”

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Baggins!” A loud shriek echoed up the hallway, “MY PRECIOOOOOUUUUUSSSSSS!!!!!”

“Goblins?” asked Nora hopefully, but Bilbo shook his head, saying, “Run!” Recasting her camouflage spell over the both of them, Nora pelted back up the way she’d come, this time taking the other path.  
After a long, and exhausting run, they reached a narrow crack and quickly squeezed through, leaving the eerie dark tunnels and moaning cries of ‘precious’ behind them with two, equally relieved sighs.

Then they looked around.

Somehow, they’d made it out of the tunnel and the mountain altogether and were now in a sort of foresty area clinging to the side of the mountain itself.  
“Um… where are we?” asked Bilbo and Nora shrugged.

“Not a clue… but hang on!” She started muttering to herself, “Sun’s that way… east entrance… AHA!” Bilbo looked to see a glowing arrow hovering over Nora’s palm. “That way!” she said proudly.

They set off, their footsteps lighter now that the sun was above them.'

“So… what were you doing in the mountain?” asked Nora. Bilbo seemed to consider the question for a long moment.

“Well… I was traveling with some friends of mine and we got separated…”

“Your friends weren't dwarves by any chance, were they?” asked Nora and Bilbo turned her excitedly.

“Why yes, actually, they were! Did you see them? Are they alright?” Nora laughed, “Yes, yes, they’re fine! I too was travelling with some friends and we ended up going to their rescue…” she reminisced back to her home made smoke bombs proudly. “We’re going to reconvene with them right now!”

Bilbo smiled, “That good! I was worried I’d have to go back in there and rescue them myself!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, headcount!” called Nienna, standing a good two heads taller than the tallest of the dwarves. Thankfully, the dwarves were too exhausted by their frantic sprint to move around much, making her job all that much easier.

“Right, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen! Brilliant! All here!”

“Wait!” called out one of the dwarves in a commanding voice. Nienne, who really didn’t like to be told what to do, gritted her teeth and asked, “Who are you?”

“I am Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain!” Nienna raised an eyebrow, unimpressed, “What mountain?” Off to the side, Avice barely managed to mask her derisive snort as a cough. Looking at Thorin innocently when he turned to glare at her.

“Smaug’s Mountain!” He boomed impressively, but once again, Nienna was unmoved, “If it’s called Smaug’s Mountain, and your name is Thorin it doesn’t sound like you own it… much less are the king of it or whatever…”

“It was taken from my people by Smaug the dragon!” blustered Thorin, quickly continuing as he saw Nienne open her mouth, another smart alec remark on the tip of her tongue. 

“But that’s not the point!”

“Oh really?” asked Nienna doubtfully. “Than what is, pray tell?”

“Bilbo is missing!” He finally managed. At that moment, Aelith swung down from where she’d been keeping watch in the tree.

“Who’s Bilbo?” she asked curiously.

“Our burglar!” exclaimed the twin dwarves Fili and Kili. Runa laughed as Avice asked, “Wait… you guys have a burglar… as in a thief…” The dwarves nodded proudly, but the girls snorted.

“What you can’t steal stuff for yourself, so you had to hire someone else to do it?” asked Aelith dryly. The dwarves didn’t seem to have an answer for that, but just then, Aelith realized, “Hang on… we’re missing someone too!” The other girls looked around, then at each other and exclaimed, “Nora!” Groaning, Avice slumped down to sit on a conveniently placed tree stump.

“Oh this is absolutely brilliant,” she muttered sarcastically, rubbing her temples. Thorin looked at her for a long moment, then asked, “Why do you wear that mask?” She stiffened, but before she was forced to come up with a reply, Runa tensed as well, saying, “Someone’s coming.” The girls sprang into action, shuffling dwarves into bushes and behind logs.

Only when all thirteen dwarves were hidden did the girls slip up into the trees, silent as their shadows that disappeared as they settled among the leaves.

Moments later, the sound that had first alerted Runa became apparent to the rest of the company. Twigs snapping and the occasional muttered curse at shrubbery.

Suddenly, two short figures stumbled into the clearing.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m a girl,” she said calmly, her dark brown eyes meeting his. He raised an eyebrow and she reluctantly added, “I’m a… hobbit too…”

Nora shot her a glance that Kili missed, but said nothing and they dwarves moved onto Avice.

“I’m a human,” she said calmly enough, not meeting any of their eyes. Aelith nodded,

“As am I… I’m a ranger actually…” Balin looked surprised,

“Really? Forgive me, for one so young… and a female at that…” Aelith nodded, this was not the first she’d heard that, nor would it be the last.

Suddenly, Runa looked at the sky,

“Darkness is falling.” The girls shared a look.

“We’ve tarried too long here,” said Aelith, an edge to her voice. Thorin looked at them questioningly and Avice explained,

“The goblins will follow us by the moonlight. If we are to outlive the night, we must move.” With that, the girls grabbed what little they’d set down and turned to look at the dwarves.

“Farewell Thorin Oakenshield and company…” said Aelith and the girls all turned to go.

“Wait…” Thorin called suddenly, on impulse. They stopped, turning back towards him and he looked at Balin, who nodded encouragingly. Sighing, he went on,

“Come with us.” The girls blinked in surprise.

“Beg pardon?” asked Aelith.

“Come with us,” repeated Thorin, growing irritated. Avice looked confused,

“Where?”

“We are on a quest to take back our mountain.” Nienna grinned evilly, asking innocently,

“Is this the previously mentioned  _Smaug’s_  Mountain by any chance?” Thorin glared at her, but grudgingly replied,

“Yes.” The girls looked at each other doubtfully and Thorin added, “You’ll be generously rewarded…” At the word ‘reward’ all the girls swung around, interested.

“Reward?” asked Nienna.

“As in gold and jewels reward?” questioned Runa and when Thorin nodded, Nora whooped and fist pumped,

“Oh we are SO in!” The other girls looked at each and, reaching some form of silent consensus, Aelith turned back, saying,

“We would be honored to accompany and assist you and your company in your quest Thorin Oakenshield.”

He nodded, accepting their help and Kili and Fili high fived, then turned and winked at the girls.

But before any of the dwarves could truly express their delight, a terrible sound reached their ears and they all froze, turning to look back at the mountain they’d just escaped.

“Well poop,” muttered Nora and Avice swallowed as she watch the hordes of goblins beginning to pour out, following the line of the shadows as the sun went down. Aelith, turned quickly, commanding,

“Run!”

 


End file.
